The Different Side to Every Story
by Feeling Supersonic
Summary: Aha...i hate that title, doesn't really make a lot of sense. Anyway, this is one of 'those' stories. No, not the romantic ones, the 'sibling' ones. I know, don't groan, R&R?
1. Default Chapter

The Different Side to Every Story  
  
Hwoarang: I don't own Gundam WIng....crap  
  
Feeling Supersonic: okay, i know a lot of people wrote these type of stories but I've had this idea written down on bits of paper so i finally decided to actaully write this. Oh yea, and to other people who did write these types, I don't mean to copy. So we're all fine and dandy. Oh, oh, one more thing: i know 'aniki' means older brother in Japanese, but my character's name is the MORPHED version of that, i mean no connection to that word and my characters name...there, so now you don't hafta reveiw to tell me. :)  
  
Hwoarang: she also doesn't know the actual age Heero started training or how, so she's making that up too. And there may be some slight OOC for some of the characers (ie. Heero being too nice or thinks of materialistic things)  
  
F.S: REVIEW! ...please?  
  
~~~ten years ago~~~  
  
For the two little shadows in the corner, the floor was hard, cold, and unwelcome.  
  
But the older of the two thought to himself shelter is shelter, at least we're not stuck outside in the rain.  
  
As if to confirm his thoughts, thunder and lightning clashed outside; throwing omnious noises and shadows throughout the mostly dark room. The whole place reminded the young boy of a jail cell. It made him wonder who in their right of mind would leave their newly adopted kids there; the whole placed creeped him out to no end. He was also slightly claustrophobic in the first place, this seemingly closed off area didn't really seem to help him at all.  
  
"Aniki, how come we hafta stay in here? Doesn't our new daddy like us?"  
  
The five year-old reflexively hugged his younger brother (by ten minutes) a little tighter. That man who came and picked them up didn't even seem to want them, he doubted that he would even care if they both ended up freezing in this minature hell hole.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay...it's not like there's no food or anything."  
  
The youngster snorted, causing his older sibling to look down at him questioningly. His aniki's dark blues met his as he rolled he eyes at the petty little plate of rations across from where they were lying down. All it contained was an apple and two pieces of bread, hardly appropriate rations for two starving kids.  
  
"How long do you think we have to stay here, aniki?"  
  
"I don't know.." the older admitted, a little ashamed that he couldn't even properly take care of his younger brother.  
  
Even at a young age, the sense of responsiblity weighed heavily upon the young boy, making him always trying to be as efficient as possible; placing priorities first, before himself, as a self-taught discipline.  
  
"Just try to get some sleep for now, things'll be better in the morning, I'm sure."  
  
Obediently, the little bundle of energy shifted and began to make himself as comfortable as possible before falling asleep.  
  
Things will get better...at least, I hope they get better.  
  
The boy's eyes began to close, sleep already diving closer upon it's ready prey. In a matter of seconds, deep sleep had claimed both small figures, sending them into a comfortable oblivion; leaving them completely unaware of the door sliding open and the silent figures coming in to carry the boy away. In the time of five minutes, the younger boy was left alone; still asleep in the corner, unaware that his beloved sibling was gone. One man continued to stand there, contemplating what to do with the extra child. Finally, he shrugged to himself and bent to gently pick the child up.  
  
You never know, the man smiled ruefully to himself as he silently padded down the dim hall, bundle still asleep and unaware in his arms, you might need an assassin when things get too tough.  
  
Cautiously, Dr.J took one more glance over his shoulder before jogging into his room. The organization might have gotten the older one, but this one was his to teach and raise for his own uses.  
  
Well? What did you think? REVIEW! 


	2. Interference numero uno-enter the pilot

Hwoarang: Disclaimer...blah...you know the drill  
  
FS: REVIEW! YaY!  
  
~~~Present Time~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell sat in the cockpit of his Gundam, Deathscythe, patiently waiting for his partner to hurry the hell up with his explosives. Finally, his one open eye spotted a retreating figure running for cover; Duo sat up.  
  
"Alright! It's showtime."  
  
***  
  
Curse Oz, curse their soldiers, a tree branch wacked the unsuspecting face of the climbing figure, causing it to growl. Curse this whole bloody complex! Aggh! I can't believe that stupid good for nothng Zechs was able to leave without me knowing! How the Hell does he do that? Freaking teleport?  
  
The figure climbed into the cockpit of an unknown Gundam, grumbling all the way.  
  
And I can't believe he had the bloody nerve to try to steal my baby!  
  
He patted it's controls in affection before buckling himself in and fixing his cap. It wouldn't be a fun thing for him to inform Dr. J of another failed mission due to the target escaping with information about the Gundams, but what could he do?  
  
Grinning, the figure toyed with the denator device in his hand, turning it this way and that and twirling it like a pen.  
  
Should I? Or shouldn't I?  
  
He looked up at the sky through his camera, thinking that the place was too dark.  
  
I should!  
  
He pressed the button, causing the building to explode; shooting fire in the sky.  
  
There...that's better.  
  
"Gundam online."  
  
Controls flickered with light, before the machine was brought to life.  
  
"Bird mode."  
  
***  
  
Heero Yuy cursed under his breath. Why were there already bombs all over the place? Who came here before he did?  
  
A whole night wasted, and not even the proper chance to try out my new detonator  
  
Mini explosions and the sounds of firing vulcan cannons brought the perfect soldier out of his little reverie; baffling him even more. It couldn't be that the braided baka had gotten himself caught already, was it?  
  
He jogged towards the entrance, noting that the whole complex was nothing more than a building with endless amounts of computers with very few users. Pushing open the door, he saw a little more than a handful of Leos attacking the psychotically chopping Deathscythe. What the hell was going on? This whole mission didn't make any sense at all!  
  
Growling to himself, Heero prepared to sprint across the lot when a flashing red light caught his eye. The bombs, they were-  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Charging as fast as he could, Heero ran across the lot; narrowly avoiding being crushed by stumbling and falling mobile suits.  
  
With a dramatic 'boom' the building rose to the sky in the form of fire and smoke; knocking the running soldier (and some suits that were standing too close) to the ground. Dazzed and on his back, Heero was sure that he saw another Gundam, flying away into the sky before his brain shut down for a moment. 


	3. Anaeki

Hwoarang: must I do this ALL the time?  
  
FS: Just refer the other chapters from now on...la!  
  
***Anaeki***  
  
"Dr.J?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I uh...um.."  
  
I swear, the guy rolled his eyes at me...even though that's hard to see because of his funky glasses.  
  
"You failed to catch Mr.Marquise, didn't you?"  
  
"Um..um...I..blew up the building, that's a good thing...right?"  
  
Dr. J sighed at me from the vid screen, causing me to cringe inwardly. The guy was like my dad, I really hated to disappoint him.  
  
"Return to your base Anaeki, I'll contact you when I receive more information upon the whereabouts of the Lightning Count."  
  
"Eeh...ah...okay, over and out."  
  
The screen blanked out, giving me freedom to sigh and grab another stick of gum. Chewing something usually took stress away; it was a little better than those stress reliever balls, I don't lose my gum as easily as I lose my balls.  
  
That didn't sound right Anaeki.  
  
"You're also talking to yourself, so it doesn't matter."  
  
I sighed again before sugarry happiness kicked in, springing me out of my Gundam and onto the forest floor. Which reminds me, is sugarry a word?  
  
Shrugging to myself, I pulled of my baseball cap and tied my hair into the usual long and thin ponytail. After that was done, I quickly through the camoflage net over my prescious Gundam before walking into town and heading for my hotel. On the way there, I donned my cap again and watched people walk by in twos or groups. Was it just me, or am I the only one alone here?  
  
As if to answer my question, five guys were suddenly behind me, two of them arguing noisily.  
  
"I DID NOT get caught, you're just paranoid."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Okay, so it was a one sided argument, but the 'hn' guy seemed to be winning already.  
  
"And another thing, I don't know why there were already-"  
  
"Ssh! Duo! We're in public, keep it down...baka."  
  
I pivoted slightly and planted my ass on the nearest bench, not really caring that my feet were sticking out. People have eyes right?  
  
The braided of the five wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, causing him to trip over my feet and yelp loudly before I could react. Okay, so maybe not everyone's that smart, but is it my fault?  
  
"Um...are you okay?"  
  
The guy, Duo I think (guessing from the sound of his voice), looked up at me, glaring.  
  
"Hey! Why can't you sit like everyone else? It's less hazardous."  
  
I grunted. "Oi! Why can't you use your eyes like everyone else? It's less hazardous."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Before I knew it, the baka had tackled me, causing the bench to fall over. Damn it, I guess they don't nail down benches as well as they used to.  
  
"Dude, get off me!"  
  
Duo swung a fist at me, narrowly missing my face. Instinctively, I pulled back my arm and planted my patented left hook into his cheek; sending him sprawling on the ground. Oops...  
  
"Oh geez, I'm really sorry. I didn't...uh..damn it! You shouldn't mess with me like that!"  
  
His four companions were crowded around me now, looking over their fallen friend and two were even glaring at me. I brought out another stick of gum and began to chew voraciously, stress was starting to build again. Turning to the blond one, who looked the least hostile at the moment-though the unibanged one didn't have any emotion whatsoever-I began the delicate process of apologizing.  
  
"Gomen, sorry, zamendearu...and all that. I really didn't mean it, it was just that, that, that..."  
  
Oh geez, the guy's smile could light a 60watt bulb on it's own. Not that that's a bad thing though, not a lot of people can smile like that when there's a war going on.  
  
"That's all right, Duo gets a little..um..touchy when he loses something. By the way, my name is Quatre and I think that we should be the one's apolozing for his behaviour."  
  
I grinned sheepishly, feeling the beginnings of an anime-like sweatdrop beginning to appear.  
  
"Ah...no, that's all right...gum?"  
  
~~~ 


End file.
